


The Raven Lord

by mific



Series: The Raven and the Eagle [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Digital Art, Fanart, Inktober 2017, M/M, Ravens, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Bucky, in a fusion with the world of 'The Eagle' - back to his Celtic roots, and a devotee of the Morríghan.





	The Raven Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a great close-up of a raven on my tumblr dash, and this idea came to me. I'll do the companion piece of Steve as a Roman centurion before the end of Inktober. Also, why aren't there any Stucky fusion fics with 'The Eagle', huh?  
> Watercolour background with black paint used as ink for the fine details.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/15b3/8jt2ibrfvquzwufzg.jpg)

 


End file.
